Lovely Slave
by ranshinjuku
Summary: Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Memprotesnya? itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Melaporkannya ke polisi? Aku bahkan sudah tidak memiliki harga diri lagi, maka biarkanlah dia terus memanfaatkan ku. Biarkan saja aku menjadi budaknya. Budak nafsu nya...
1. Chapter 1

Hulllaa readers, kali ini Ran balik lagi dengan fict SasuSaku. Tapi kali ini untuk 18+++

Fict ini merupakan fict _collab_ dengan salah satu author di fanfiction/yaiyalah bege dasar! **Aizuka Nami.**

 **LOVELY SLAVE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort, BDSM

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 ***Sakura POV***

"Kizashi, ap-apa yang kau lakukan, cepat bawa Sakura keluar!" suara Kaa-san membangunkan ku. Apa yang terjadi? Semua terlihat berantakan. Tubuh kaa-san tergencet bangku penumpang yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Aku ada di gendongan Tou-san yang wajahnya penuh darah. Pelipis, hidung, mulut, tangan pun tak luput dari cairan kental tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saaat ini? Aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san kan mau menuju taman bermain. Kenapa jadi begini?

"Tap-tapi, Mebuki! Kau akan terus terjepit kalau kau tetap disana!" Tou-san nyaris saja menurunkan ku di pinggiran mobil sampai suara pekikan Kaa-san menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tidaak Kizashi! A-aku bil-angh, cepat bawa Sakura menjauh dari sini!" Kaa-san berbicara dengan suara yang begitu parau dan sarat akan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

"Kaa-san... Hiks.. hiks..." aku hanya bocah berusia 3 tahun dan aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan ketika tubuh mungil ku di bawa Tou-san berlari menjauhi mobil kami yang sudah setengah terbakar. Banyak orang yang mengerubuni mobil kami, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekati kami.

Tou-san kebingungan mencari seseorang. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang wanita muda yang sangat anggun dan cantik. "Ma-maaf, aku mohon bantuan an-anda," pinta Tou-san dengan wajah yang amat memelas pada wanita muda yang tengah memegang belanjaan itu.

"Baiklah,"

"Saya hanya ingin menitipkan anak saya sebentar, saya harus menolong ibunya yang masih terjebak di dalam mobil sana," ucap Tou-san sambil menyerahkan ku pada wanita muda tadi. Wanita muda menatap penuh belas kasihan pada ku dan ayah.

"Sakura, Tou-san akan kembali setelah menjemput Kaa-san yaa, kamu jangan nakal!" Tou-san lalu mengecup lama keningku dan tersenyum sayang pada ku, lalu ia kembali berlari menuju mobil kami yang sudah ringsek itu.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Emp-

 **Boooomm braaakk!**

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, dan melemparkan sisa-sisa baja mobil ku ke atas dan jatuh berantakan ke tanah. Aku pun tahu, itu adalah hari terakhir aku bisa bertemu kedua orang tua ku. Perkataan Tou-san pun adalah perkataan terakhirnya bagiku.

Beberapa mobil ambulans, dan mobil polisi baru datang ketika mereka telah tiada, ketika kedua orang tua ku meninggal secara tragis di dalam mobil. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar, puing-puing mobil sedan Tou-san yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Seketika tempat wanita muda yang tengah berdiri menggendongku menjadi ramai. Seorang polisi berbadan tambun, datang dan menghampiri aku dan wanita muda itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda ada hubungan dengan kecelakaan ini?" tanya si polisi itu pada wanita muda tersebut. Wanita tersebut menatap ku sekilas dan berkata, "Yaa, aku ibu nya sekarang. Orang tua nya telah meninggal dalam ledakan tadi,"

Dan, dari sana, aku pun dibawa oleh wanita muda tersebut ke rumah sakit untuk ditangani oleh tim medis. Ada sekitar delapan jahitan yang harus ku terima akibat tangan ku yang tergores dalam pecahan kaca mobil, dan ada banyak plester yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku akibat tubhku yang terkena puing-puing mobil.

Sekitar tiga hari aku dirawat, tiba-tiba wanita muda tersebut datang dan membawaku pergi dari rumah sakit. Dia membawa ku menuju sebuah rumah yang besar. Dimana banyak mainan disana, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan. Banyak anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari di halaman luas di depan rumah tersebut.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan sendiri lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah Kaa-san mu dan mereka semua-" wanita muda itu menunjuk ke arah anak-anak, dan para remaja yang tengah berlarian dengan wajah ceria. "-mereka semua adalah saudara mu. Selamat datang di keluarga baru mu, sayang," wanita muda itu memeluk ku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membawa ku masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Rumah dimana semua anak yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka, atau rumah dimana anak-anak yang tidak pernah di inginkan tinggal, yaa, itu adalah rumah ku sekarang, Panti Asuhan, itu sekarang rumah ku karena aku telah di tinggal pergi kedua orang tua ku selama-lamanya.

 **14 tahun kemudian...**

Panti Asuhan Hanju adalah salah satu panti asuhan yang cukup terkemuka di Konoha. Kenapa? Pemilik panti asuhan ini berasal dari keluarga Hokage pertama di Konoha. Keluarga Senju. Maka dari itu, setiap bulannya pasti akan selalu ada para keluarga konglomerat yang akan datang ke panti asuhan kami untuk mendonaturkan dananya.

Pengurus sekaligus pemegang panti asuhan kami ini adalah seorang wanita muda yang dulu telah membawaku ke sini. Dia adalah cucu kandung dari Hokage pertama di Konoha, Tsunade Senju.

Di panti asuhan ini, ada sekitar puluhan anak terlantar. Terkadang para konglomerat di Konoha tidak hanya akan mendonaturkan dana saja pada panti asuhan ini, bahkan ada yang sampai mengadopsi salah satu dari satu konglomerat Konoha yang tiap bulannya tidak pernah absen mengunjungi kami adalah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga ini –katanya- adalah donatur terbesar untuk panti asuhan kami ini.

Bulan ini, aku akan kembali bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang –katanya- telah meminta langsung pada orang tuanya untuk khusus membiayai kebutuhan hidupku selama di panti asuhan. Padahal ini sama sekali tidak adil menurutku, kenapa dia hanya memprioritaskan aku saja untuk di danai?

Kenapa?

Entahlah, aku pun bingung. Setiap aku bertanya demikian, dia hanya akan berkata "Karena aku tidak mau, gadis ku kekurangan sesuatu," sambil memeluk erat ku.

Gadis nya?

Oh ayolah, siapa dia menyebutku gadisnya? Aku bahkan tidak berpacaran dengannya. Tapi dia menyebutku gadisnya?

Baiklah, dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha namanya, orang yang terbilang tampan nan rupawan, tinggi, intinya dia memiliki bentuk fisik yang sempurna. Dia terpaut sekitar tujuh atau mungkin delapan tahun dengan ku.

Dia baik pada ku. Ya! Sangat baik bahkan, kelewat baik. Bayangkan saja dia sampai mengkhususkan donatur untuk ku seorang. Tapi di balik segala kelebihannya itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat posesif. Apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak boleh di ambil apalagi di sentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Egois? Memang. Dia sangat egois.

Dia pun memperlakukan ku begitu. Pernah sekali waktu aku tengah bermain ayunan kayu yang ada di belakang rumah bersama Kiba. Dia melihatku dan Kiba bersama, dia marah, mengamuk pada Kiba dan langsung meninju nya keras sampai babak belur.

Pada akhirnya, dia akan menarik ku ke gudang yang terletak dekat pertenakan di panti asuhan ini. Lalu dia akan mulai memarahi ku, melarang ku untuk bergaul dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Aku sempat ingin protes, tapi dia terlalu angkuh dan aku tidak mungkin memprotesnya. Aku tidak mau membahayakan diri ku dengan memprotesnya.

Dia tidak bisa di tentang. Apa yang telah ia putuskan harus di ikuti. Apa yang telah menjadi miliknya tidak boleh di sentuh orang lain. Dan apa yang mau, harus di turuti.

Ia sangat egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sampai suatu sore ia akhirnya menyuruh ku sebagai pacarnya. MENYURUH bukan MEMINTA. Tapi, apa yang bisa ku perbuat. Apa yang menjadi keputusan atau permintaan dia harus ku ikuti.

Maka sekarang jadilah aku, Sakura Haruno yang masih berusia 17 tahun, sudah berpacaran dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah berusia 24 atau 25 tahun, aku lupa. Saat itu juga, ketika aku dengan terpaksa mengatakan mau menjadi pacarnya. Dia pun dengan egoisnya mengambil harga diri ku. Mengambil mahkota ku sebagai wanita. Dia memperkosa ku di gudang belakang panti asuhan.

Ya! Memperkosa, karena aku bahkan tidak mau melakukan hal itu, tapi dia memaksa ku, maka ku anggap itu sebagai pemerkosaan. Aku hanyalah gadis lemah, aku tidak mungkin bisa melawannya. Tidak mungkin.

Seminggu kemudian, hal yang lebih mengejutkan datang menghampiri ku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke langsung membawaku meninggalkan panti asuhan. "Aku sudah mentransfer uang untuk panti asuhan ini, cek rekening mu!" ucapnya dingin pada Kaa-san –Tsunade- dan sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan ku dari genggamannya.

Kaa-san hanya bisa meratap sedih melihatku di bawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Dia bilang uang untuk panti ya? Tapi yang ku lihat adalah dia tengah membeli ku. Tapi, aku hanyalah wanita yang tidak lagi mempunyai harga diri bukan?

Setelahnya, aku pun tiba di rumah besar yang melebihi luas panti asuhan ku. rumah dengan banyak pintu, kamar, dan jendela. Aku bahkan tidak membawa baju apapun dari panti. Rumah ini begitu sepi dan damai. Tidak banyak orang. Sasuke pun langsung membawa ku ke lantai 2 rumah ini dan memasukan ku ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku di tempatkan disini?" aku menatap bingung dengan segala macam benda-benda yang tergantung dan terpasang di dinding. "Ku pikir kau mau menjadikan aku pembantu mu?" aku masih bingung.

Dengan perlahan, dia mulai mendekati ku dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan muka ku. Dia mencium ku, melumat habis bibir ku. Menghisap, menggigit, mengerang dan mengobrak-abrik mulut ku dengan lidahnya.

Dia mengunci pergerakan ku dan memeluk ku posesif. "Aku memang akan menjadikan mu pembantu ku," ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman kami yang cukup lama itu. "Tapi bukan hanya pembantu biasa, kau akan menjadi _slave_ ku" bisiknya tepat di telinga ku, setelah berbisik dia langsung mendorong ku ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai menggrayangi diriku.

Merobek satu-satunya baju dari panti asuhan yang bisa ku bawa. Menduduki ku, menatap tubuhku yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sepasang _onyx_ menatapku, aku benar-benar merasa di telanjangi oleh tatapannya.

Dia membangunkan ku sehingga sekarang aku berada dalam posisi duduk didalamnya. Dia melepas perlahan kaitan bra ku dan mulai menciumku, kali ini dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu yang membara.

Selepasnya dari bibir, ia menjilati dan menggigit kecil area leher ku sampai pundak ku. Sehingga banyak bercak merah terlihat di sana. Aku mengerang karena mulai terlena dengan sentuhannya yang bisa membuat efek yang tidak pernah ku rasakan.

" _You are MINE!_ " tegasnya sambil menghisap kedua payudara ku secara bergantian. "Sakura, _You are Mine!_ " dia kembali mengulangnya. Aku bahkan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak, raga ku sudah di buat melayang oleh nya.

" _You are my Slave, now._ " Desahnya dengan suara beratnya. Setelah nya aku hanya bisa mendesah secara terus-menerus. Aku tidak bisa melawan, karena aku adalah budaknya.

 **T B C**

 **Bacotan Author**

Hai kalian para readers! Saya balik lagi hyahahaha... *devil laugh*

Saya ber- _collab_ sama Ai nih kan, nah kalo yang rated M itu bakal banyakan di tulis sama Ai. Saya bagian yang romance-romance nya aja. Saya masih di bawah umur abisnya hiks... hikss... Ai memaksa ku untuk melakukan ini... *Halaahhahh! Plakk!*

Nggak deng, becanda yaa... Ai! *peace man peace* jadi kalo fict ini kurang dapet feelnya, tunggu punya si Ai aja. Dia ratu hentai emang. Jadi sorry dumorry stroberry yaa kalo kurang nyesss hehehe...

 **RnR yoow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haii~ Setelah lama mati suri(?) Ai hidup lagi. Udah menebus chapter 4 Long Kiss Goodbye /promosi/ yang ternyata linenya berantakan bikin Ai bete(?). Jadilah akhirnya berkolaborasi dengan sahabat saya menulis fict ini. Happy reading minna san~

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M! Harap bijak.**

 **WARNING : OOC MAYBE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR NGEBUT, BDSM but not really hard maybe.**

 **LOVELY SLAVE**

 **Presented by : Aizuka Nami and Ran** **s** **hinjuku**

 **-Normal POV-**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Telah beberapa hari ini, Haruno Sakura, tinggal dirumah Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa dibilang besar ini. Dan semenjak ditarik dari panti asuhan, hidup Sakura berubah. Saat di panti, ia hanya belajar, mengurus panti asuhan membantu Kaasannya, atau mengajari adik adik di panti asuhan tersebut, minimal membaca. Sekarang, di rumah Sasuke, kesehariannya sudah lain. Yap, pelampiasan hasrat lelaki itu.

Sakura pasrah. Dalam hati, sebetulnya mulai tumbuh rasa cinta pada lelaki itu. Walau kasar dan egois, sejujurnya lelaki itu baik hati. Mungkinkah, ia lebih dari sekedar pelampiasan nafsunya? Apakah mungkin Sasuke mencintainya? Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dalam segala hal. Walau juga menyiksa seksualnya setiap malam.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi. Selesai merenungkan hidupnya yang berubah 180 derajat dalam beberapa hari. Saat melangkahkan kaki keluar, Sakura terperanjat akan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Lama sekali kau mandi," ujar Sasuke malas. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia memikirkan cara untuk segera berpakaian, sebelum hasrat Sasuke naik melihatnya setengah telanjang begini.

"Cepat berpakaian. Kita berbelanja bahan makanan hari ini. Mulailah memasak untukku besok. Aku bosan makanan cepat saji," ujar Sasuke lagi, kemudia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'Fyuh, selamat aku' batin Sakura sembari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian berpakaian, sesuai perintah Sasuke.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Sasuke dan Sakura telah bersiap untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan.

"Kita akan ke supermarket?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke di mobil.

"Dimana lagi membeli bahan makanan?" jawab Sasuke balik dengan pertanyaan.

"Umm, dulu di panti, aku belanja di pasar tradisional saja. Harganya jauh lebih murah daripada di supermarket. Kita ke tpasar saja, Sasuke-kun," tawar Sakura. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri pun tak akrab dengan hawa supermarket.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~" Sakura memakai nada manja, yang sebetulnya ia sendiri pun jijik mendengarnya. Namun demi apapun, ia tidak ingin pergi ke supermarket.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke dada Sakura, lalu meremasnya kencang. Disahut dengan jeritan kecil Sakura.

"Akh- aduh. Oke oke kita ke supermarket," Sakura mendorong pelan tangan Sasuke. Sial, selalu begitu.

'Dasar ayam mesum' batin Sakura mengumpat. Namun, badannya mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan sentuhan itu.

Mereka tiba di supermarket. Sudah Sakura duga, ia tidak cocok dengan hawa supermarket. Sehabis mengambil keranjang, Sakura mengikut Sasuke mendorong keranjang menuju bahan makanan.

"Itu tempat bahan makanan. Ambil sesukamu, setidaknya cukupkan untuk seminggu. Aku ingin membeli sabun," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk deretan kulkas penuh bahan makanan. Sakura mengangguk, dan mendorong keranjangnya kesana. Sakura mengambil sayuran, dan beberapa daging. Serta ikan. Saat asyik memilih, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura, kan?" Sakura menoleh. Dan ia terkejut. Gaara! Lelaki yang dulu juga ada di panti asuhan sama dengannya. Namun sekarang ia telah tinggal bersama orangtua yang dulu mengangkatnya.

"Gaara?! Lama tidak berjumpa!" seru Sakura. Dan akhirnya terjadi perbincangan seru antara mereka. Dari jauh, ada sepasang mata elang yang menatap begitu tajam, sambil meremas beberapa botol sabun di tangannya. Kemudian orang itu pergi ke bagian material.

"Heii, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencarimu kemana mana," Sakura mendorong keranjang mendekati Sasuke yang memegang beberapa plastik. "Lho? Sasuke-kun bayar duluan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bayar," Sasuke menyerahkan kartu kredit. "Kutunggu di mobil," ujar Sasuke lagi, lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sakura menenteng beberapa plastik menuju mobil Sasuke, dan naik ke kursi depan.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura.

"Lelaki berambut merah tadi, siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura terdiam, dan mengerti.

"I-itu.." Sakura baru akan menjawab, namun Sasuke mengecup bibirnya kasar.

"Jelaskan dirumah," Sasuke memacu mobilnya cepat menuju rumah.

Habis kau, Sakura.

 **-0000-**

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku bisa jalan- aw!" Sakura memekik saat Sasuke menggendongnya paksa dari mobil. Sasuke juga menenteng plastik yang entah apa isinya.

"Diam," ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura terdiam. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke melempar Sakura ke kasur dengan kasar. Ia membuka plastik tersebut, dan mengeluarkan tali.

"Ma-mau apa k-" perkataan Sakura berhenti saat Sasuke mencengkram lengan kanannya.

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, mutlak milikku. Dan aku tak suka berbagi," Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Sakura ke tiang tempat tidur mereka, dan mengikat kedua kaki Sakura ke tiang bawah.

"Ta-tapi, dia hanya temanku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berontak. Ia takut, walau sedikit tertantang.

"Kalau dia laki-laki, dia tak boleh dekat denganmu sedikitpun," perintah Sasuke. "Agar kau mengerti, akan aku beri hukuman manis malam ini," ujar Sasuke. Sakura gemetar. Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke mengambil gunting, lalu menggunting baju Sakura asal, hingga dadanya yang tertutup bra putih terekspos. Siap dihajar olehnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil meremas dada yang berukuran sedang tersebut dari luar bra.

"Ukh-" baru serangan kecil, dan Sakura sudah mendesah.

Sasuke merobek paksa juga bra Sakura, akhirnya menampilkan dada indah miliknya.

"Jangan pernah bicara pada laki laki lain!" Sasuke meremas dada Sakura kuat. Sehingga si empunya mendesah keras.

"Akhh- Sa-sasuke-kunh, Gaara-kunh hanya temankuu aakhh-" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan keadaan.

"Berani kau panggil dia dengan akhiran kun-, hah?" Sasuke menarik keras putting payudara Sakura dengan emosi.

"AKKH~ gomen- uukkhh Sasuke-kunh," Sakura menggeliat. Ia tau takkan selamat malam ini.

Sasuke melucuti celana Sakura, laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajah pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Akhh- Sasuke-kun, kumohon hentikan- Aku janji takkan bicara pada- AHHHH~" Sakura menjerit saat merasakan lidah menyusuri belahan kewanitaannya.

"Kau harus tetap dihukum, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil menjilati kewanitaan Sakura dari luar celana dalam.

"Akhh- akhh- ungggh~ Sa-sasuke-kunh- onegai uukkhh," Sakura mendesah heboh. Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Sakura, dan terlihatlah kewanitaan Sakura di depan mata Sasuke.

Dengan bringas, Sasuke menjilati kewanitaan Sakura, menghisapnya dan mengigit gigit bibir kewanitaannya. Membuat Sakura menggelinjang menahan nikmat.

"Angghh- akh akh- ma-maafkan aku- Sasu-kun- aw! Jangan gigit mmhhh," Sakura tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan diikat seperti itu. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura, memnbuat perut Sakura bergejolak.

"A-ada yang ingin keluar. Sa-sasuke-kun, menyingkir- Ah~" Sasuke tak perduli. Ia terus menganiaya lubang Sakura.

"Sas- sas- akhh- ANGHHH~!" Sakura mengeluarkan cairan yang yang begitu deras, dan langsung ditelan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyeka mulutnya. Sakura terengah. Ada rasa yang aneh, saat orgasme namun tak bebas bergerak.

"Kita mulai," Sasuke mengambil beberapa tali yang disatukan menjadi tali yang tebal. Ia menatap Sakura.

"Jawab aku kalau kau mengerti," perintah Sasuke.

CTASSS!

"Jangan. Dekati. Lelaki. Lain," ujar Sasuke sambil mencambuk perut Sakura.

"Ahhnnnh-"

"Mengerti tidak?" cambuk Sasuke kembali mengenai perut mulus Sakura

"Akhh- Aku mengerti. Ummhnnh,"

CTASS!

"Jadi milikku selamanya," perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Ughhh- aku mengertiih," jawab Sakura lagi. Sasuke melempar cambuknya, mengambil beberapa mainan. Sakura bergidik, ia pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

"Sudah kenal?" tanya Sasuke sembari menempelkan nipple sucker pada kedua putting payudara Sakura.

"Ja-jangan Sasuke. Kumoh- anghhh akhhh ummhhnn~" Sakura mendesah hebat saat alat itu menghisap bagian sensitive tubuhnya. Sasuke meremas kuat dada Sakura.

"Kalau kau bantah lagi, kusumpal mulutmu," tegas Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke mengambil dildo yang bergerigi. Dan mengarahkannya pada kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Ja-jangan masukkan benda menjijikkan itu kedalamku," mohon Sakura sambil menggeliat. Berharap lubangnya lolos dari dildo itu. Namun Sasuke menahan perut Sakura, dan memasukkan dildo besar itu dalam lubangnya.

"Akkkhh- aauhhh aku tidak mau-aakh. Keluarkan Sasuke-kun," Sakura menggeliat. Sasuke mendorong dildo itu makin dalam

"Anghh—anghh-," Sakura mendesah pasrah. Akhirnya ia diam, membiarkan lubangnya diisi mainan itu.

"Ini hukumanmu, nakal" Sasuke menampar pantat Sakura keras berkali kali. Membuat Sakura menjerit. Sasuke diam diam memutar remote dildo tersebut. Membuat mainan yang ada dalam lubang Sakura bergetar.

"Akhh- akhh- tidakhhh ummhh jangan digetarkan. Aku tidak sangguphh akh-"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil bra celana dalam Sakura, dan menyumpal mulut gadis itu.

"Mppphhh- ughh" Sakura mendesah tertahan.

Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya dengan tenang. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya kelubang anal Sakura, lalu memaju mundurkannya. Setelah lubang tersebut cukup lebar, Sasuke mengambil beberapa es batu kotak.

"Mendesahlah yang keras," Sasuke memasukkan es batu itu ke dalam lubang anal Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjerit.

"ANGHHHHH-AKHH UMNHH SA- KKKHH AH~" Sakura merasa dingin luarbiasa pada pantatnya. Namun, ia akui. Itu nikmat.

Sasuke terus memasukkannya sampai tidak muat lagi.

"Hanya segini, daya tamping anusmu? Pfft, payah," Sasuke menepuk selangkangan Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Sakura melenguh lemah. Hisapan di putingnya, getaran di kewanitaannya. Nikmat ini dapat membuatnya gila.

Sasuke mematikan getaraan dildo, lalu mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Sakura. Sasuke juga melepaskan sumpalan mulut Sakura.

"Uh, dildo ini basah sekali. Sudah berapa kali kau orgasme karena mainan, saying?" tanya Sasuke jahil sambil mengelus kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ngggh- akhh. Sasukehhh, cukuph mmnnhh," Sakura mendesah lemah. Sasuke tersenyum. Ini saatnya.

Sasuke membuka celananya, dan membuka celana dalamnya. Terlihatlah kejantanan yang telah menegang dan siap menghajar lubang Sakura.

"Kita ke inti," Sasuke memasukkan jari ke lubang Sakura, mencari g-spot gadis tersebut.

"ANHHH~" Sakura berteriak saat jari Sasuke menekan satu titik. Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke measukkan miliknya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"AKKHHH—ANGHHH TIDAKHH UMM," walau sudah beberapa kali, tetap saja Sakura kaget saat benda besar itu memasuki dirinya.

Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan badannya. Menghajar lubang Sakura dengan nakal. Membuat Sakura menjerit jerit nikmat.

"Akhhh~ pelan Sas, mhhh akhh," Sakura mendesah pasrah. Sasuka tidak memelankan lajunya. Sasuke sedikit menunduk, kemudian berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Kau, milikku. Dan hanya milikku,"

Dan malam itu dipenuhi desahan, jeritan nikmat, suara tamparan dan cambukan.

 **T B C**

*ai udah mati bersimbah darah*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, selamat malam semua! Maaf saya sama Ai agak lama updatenya yaa.. tadinya kita mau buat endingnya di chap 2. Tapi berhubung banyak banget yang minta lanjut, jadi inilah fict nya..**

 **Warning! Ini chapter nya Ran. Jadi harap maklum kalau adegan uh ah uh ah nya gak nyess yaah**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M! Harap bijak.**

 **WARNING : OOC MAYBE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR NGEBUT, BDSM but not really hard maybe.**

 **LOVELY SLAVE 3**

 **Presented by : Aizuka Nami and Ranshinjuku**

Hari bahkan masih terlalu pagi hanya untuk sebuah ranjang untuk berdecit. Suara teriakan, lenguhan, dan geraman nikmat mengisi kamar yang sedari tadi masih tertutup dan di kunci dari dalam oleh pemiliknya.

"Ohh, Sasu.. angh.. ah.. ah" Sakura terus meracau tak keruan. Tubuhnya melengkung akibat sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Arghh!" Sasuke terus-menerus menjilat, menghisap bahkan sesekali menggigit bukit kembar Sakura secara bergantian. Sementara itu tangan kirinya yang bebas tengah bermain-main diselangkangan Sakura dan mengusap serta membelai lembut gua kewanitaannya. Jari jemarinya memasuki liang vaginanya dan terasa ada cairan hangat disitu. Bibir Sasuke secara terus menerus memagut dengan rakus bibir Sakura yang mulai membengkak akibat ciuman nya.

"Auh.. hmm.. hst.. aahhh... uhh... Sasuke-kun" lagi-lagi Sakura kembali meracau saat jari-jari panjang Sasuke makin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam lubang kewanitaannya. Mata nya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup secara terus menerus akibat perlakuan Sasuke itu.

"AAKHH!" Sakura berteriak saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, nafasnya memburu akibatnya. Tangannya meremas sprei tempat tidur yang telah menjadi saksi bisu percintaannya dengan Sasuke.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke pun segera menancapkan batang kemaluannya di dalam liang Sakura yang sudah sangat becek.

"Akh.. hsst" tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat mata Sakura yang tadinya ingin beristirahat menjadi membelalak kaget.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas kembali meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan membuatnya terduduk berhadapan. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ritme 'keluar masuk'nya yang cepat sambil meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher dan bahu Sakura.

"Akh.. akh.. angh.. ssstth.. Sasuu~ angh ah... ah.." Sakura terus menerus berteriak akibat aktivitas yang telah ia anggap sebuah kebiasaan ini. Sakura tak mau kalah, ia pun memutar pinggulnya dengan ritme yang sama dengan Sasuke sambil menjambak dan meremas helaian biru dongker Sasuke.

"Oh.. uh.. mmhh.. anghhh.. keluarkan bersama!" Sasuke berteriak saat kemaluannya merasakan liang milik Sakura mulai berkedut. Sakura hanya memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke sambil sedikit mencakar punggung pemuda itu.

Aktivitas pinggul Sakura dan Sasuke sukses membuat suasang kamar mereka semarak dengan bunyi

"Ahh.. ahh.. mmhhh... yaa.. yaa.."

"Ngghh... uhhh.. aaakkhh.."

"Le-lepashhkaannhh.." semburan cairan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu di dalam rahim milik Sakura. Sesudahnya, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Sakura dan segera mencium dengan rakus bibir kecil Sakura tanpa jeda. Tangannya kembali meremas dengan gemas dua buah dada ranum Sakura.

-o0o-

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah disini selama 3 bulan. Dan aku sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak haid, apakah menurutmu aku hamil?" Sasuke menatap kaget dengan ucapan pemilik sepasang manik emerald itu.

"Kau tidak boleh hamil." Sasuke berkata dengan mempertegas setiap suku katanya pada Sakura yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

Kedua mahluk berbeda gender ini berada dalam posisi _cuddle_ tanpa busana tentunya. Sasuke memeluk posesif wanita yang memungginya sambil menonton acara TV yang sangat di sukai wanitanya itu.

"Memangnya, kenapa aku tidak boleh hamil, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia berada di dalamrengkuhan prianya itu.

Rahang Sasuke menegas saat Sakura kembali membahas soal 'hamil'

"Aku tidak mau berbagi,"

Sasuke dengan jahil, kedua tangan Sasuke malah meremas kedua payudara Sakura yang terekspos tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupinya. Sakura yang mulai terbiasa pun hanya bisa mengerluarkan lenguhannya.

"Angh..Ta-tapi, kalau memang aku hamil bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" kedua tangan Sakura mulai menelusup ke leher Sasuke dan memeluknya. Kedua tubuh telanjang itu akhirnya sukses melekat satu sama lain.

"Maka kau harus menggugurkannya," kedua manik emerald Sakura melebar tidak percaya atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau keterlaluan! Mana bisa seperti itu, Sasuke-kun" Sakura kembali menatap dengan pandangan sendu lelaki di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh hamil. Titik!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaan getar getir kalau ucapan Sakura itu memang benar. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ceruk leher Sakura yang beraroma cerry.

Sakura pun hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak akan bisa ia lawan, jadi biarlah.

-o0o-

Sakura baru saja kembali dari apotik terdekat saat ia melihat Sasuke masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura tidak mau membuang waktu, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar.

Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan di dalamnya. Sebuah stik panjang berwarna putih dan biru. Ya, test pack.

"Ku harap, aku memang hamil," Sakura menunggu hasilnya dengan perasaan dag dig dug. Dia benar-benar ingin hamil, walaupun Sasuke menentang itu.

' _Ku mohon, positif! Positif!'_ batinnya terus meneriakan hal tersebut.

Kedua iris hijau itu membelalak kaget. Matanya seketika mengeluarkan liquid bening. Air mata kebahagiaan. Sakura menutup mulutnya takut Sasuke terbangun.

' _Terima kasih Kami-sama'_

Sakura mengelus dengan lembut perutnya yang bahkan masih belum membuncit itu. Air mata lagi-lagi terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

' _biarkan saja begini. Lebih baik Sasuke-kun tidak perlu tahu. Aku ingin anak ini tumbuh dan bisa lahir. Kaasan akan menjaga mu sayang'_

"Sakura?" Sakura menegang saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai menelusup ke dalam baju Sakura. Mulai meremas gundukan daging di dalamnya.

"A-aangggh.." lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"Mengapa kau berkaca sambil memegang perut mu begitu?" remasan Sasuke semakin mengencang saat Sakura tidak menjawabnya.

"AAKH! Sasukeeh-kunh"

"Jawab aku, sayang" tangan lainnya mulai menelusup dan bermain-main dengan liang kenikmatan Sakura yang sudah mulai basah akibat sentuhan nya.

"Ti-tidakhh apa-apa, Sashhuke-khunn. Ha-hanya meraahh..sa a-agak gen-gendutan." Bohong nya pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah mengecup dan menjilati bahu putih Sakura yang sudah bebas dari baju.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagus! Sekarang mari kita manjakan dirimu, sayang," Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura dan mulai melumat ganas bibir kecilnya.

Sakura pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke berduel di dalam mulut Sakura. Keduanya saling menghisap dan mulai menelanjangi satu sama lain. Hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun tersisa.

"Sashhukeeh-kuhhn," Sakura memekik saat Sasuke langsung menancapkan sebuah dildo ke dalam vagina ku.

 _Oh, tidak! Bayi ku bisa saja terluka!_

Sakura mencoba menahan agar Sasuke tidak memasukannya lebih dalam lagi.

"Sa-sasukeehh!" pekiknya kencang sambil menahan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam selangkangannya.

"Yaa, aku akan segera membawa mu untuk mencapai surga dunia," Sasuke nyaris saja akan menyalakan dildo, kalau saja Sakura tidak memekik kesakitan sambil menangis.

"Sa-sakura? Kau kenapa?"Sasuke menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

"Hikkss... hikss.." Sakura yang tengah dalam posisi tidur segera berdiri sambil menahan kemaluannya yang terasa sangat perih. Darah mengalir dari selangkangannya dengan deras.

"Da-darah? Sasuke-kunnn~" tubuh Sakura terjatuh lemas ke lantai dengan darah yang masih menetes. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu dan memboyong nya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

 **T B C**

 **Well, segini dulu dari saya. Maaf sekali lagi, kalau adegan uh ah uh ah nya kurang bagus yaa.. hehehe.. saya gak jago buat yang kayak begituan abisnya.**

 **Saya sama Ai, rada shock pas liat komen kalian, tapi, makasih banyak buat kritik dan saran nya. Hihihihi...**

 **-Ran-**


End file.
